clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2012
The Fair 2012 is an upcoming party in Club Penguin. It will be taking place in September, and it will be the sixth Fair. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper will not be visiting this year, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was confirmed in The Club Penguin Times. Billybob confirmed this party and said you will be able to "save" tickets. The Club Penguin Times and the twitter account confirmed that too Rookie will come to the party. There is a high chance that PH will not be attending this party which was confirmed by Polo Field. Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus will be for open for Members and Non-Members. *Some penguins think a new puffle will come out during The Fair, for the Great Puffle Circus. PH might be coming to find the new puffle. *Billybob has said that you will be able to save tickets at this party, rather than losing them once you log off. This has also been confirmed in an issue of The Club Penguin Times *Rookie will be coming according to the Club Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Magazine and their Twitter account. *Some penguins think Arctic White will come out in one of the prize booths, possibly with the mime costume. *A blue version of The Trapeze Artist might come out since there is one on the log-in and log-off screen. *There is a highly big chance that a new puffle, the Gray Puffle, will come out at this party because there has not been a new puffle in 2012 yet, and there is a glitch where your puffle turns gray for a second at most. *It was rumoured that PH would visit the Fair but Polo Field has confirmed she will not come. *Rookie is the mascot for this party, making this his 4th appearance on the island. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in the The Club Penguin Times Issue #357. RookieSeptember.png|Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012 sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek from the Penguin Times issue #358 CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending. Undefinedperm.png|You can see behind a Mask & Bandana some balloons and cloud. LogInScreenFairPreAwareness clown wig.png|A sneak peek of the Blue and Green Clown Wig. scnr.png|Polo Field might be saying PH is not attending, but maybe he is talking to someone else. TheFairTwitter.png TheFairSneakPeek.png Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement by CP about the fair Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part two of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in The Club Penguin Times Issue #360. Constructions TheFairBeach.png|The Beach Rookie spotted Rookie 4.png|Rookie seen at the Ski Hill during construction. Rookie spotted construction.png|Rookie seen at the Snow Forts during construction. rookie 5.PNG|Rookie seen at the Town during construction. DittoRookie1.png|Rookie spotted during construction. Home screens Fair2012LogIn.png|A home page for the Fair. Log on screens Screenshot_1684.png Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|A Logoff Screen about the party. Glitches Screen shot 2012-09-07 at 7.20.46 AM.png|A glitch that makes all your friends have the name "Rookie" on their player card. This might be because Rookie is coming to The Fair. SWFs Login screen *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 Category:Upcoming Events Category:The Fair 2012